Aptera, der Traumdeuter (Klan der Teran)
Schreibe den ersten Absatz deines Artikels hier. Aptera, der Traumdeuter frame|left|Aptera in seinem Archiv in Freiheim. "Tagträumer sind wichtiger als Nachtwächter" '' Getreu diesem Motto erforscht der Baraka Aptera die Tiefen der Traumwelten. Er deutet und erforscht die Träume der Bürger dieser Welt um Erkenntnis und Erleuchtung zu erlangen. Wenn seine These stimm, wovon er zutiefst überzeugt ist, stecken in unseren Schlafwoben die Botschaften von Arun und Shara. Tief im Unterbewusstsein sprechen sie zu uns. Diese Nachrichten zu erkennen und vielleicht somit den wahren Frieden auf Erden zu finden ist sein Größter Traum. Gleichzeitig hilft er den Mensch ihre Gedanken besser zu verstehen und Traumata zu bekämpfen. Alzu oft war der Seelenheiler auf dem Schlaffeld wichtiger als manch warme Mahlzeit. Er hat stehts sein Notizbuch dabei und notiert eifrig was seine Aufmerksamkeit erweckt. Er ist steht auf Harmonie aus und versucht kritische Situationen stehts mit Diplomatie zu lösen. (Zuerst!) Aptera ist ein Idealist, der sich der Menschlichkeit, Freiheit und Gleichberechtigung verschrieben hat. Trotzdem er viele Schlachten erlebt hat, ist alles andere als ein Befürworter von Krieg. Sein zerissenes Familienverhältnisse hat seinen Ursprung in einem der blutigsten Massaker dieser Welt. Er entstammt der Familie der Teran, einer Blutlinie die sich stehts dem Mystischen und Wissenschaftlichen zugleich verschrieben haben. Diese hat oft den Spot anderer steng wissenschaftlichen oder gläubigen Baraka ertragen müssen. Schließlich kann es doch nicht die Wahrheit dazwischen geben? Oder etwas doch? Ihr Erbzeichen ist das markante Löwengesicht und ihre Vorliebe für die Bräuche und Sitten der Welt. Die Heimat seiner Ahnen ist die raue und wilde Siennaschlucht. ---- '''Verstand aus Stein, Herz aus Gold ''1. Abschnitt – Des Felsen Heimat, Des Felsen Bürde '' Es ist Monsunzeit in Tor Exul. Der wenige Regen in vielen Jahren, hämmert in ein paar Tagen massiv zu Boden. Der sonst heiße Wüstensand wird zu einem Schlammmeer, dass nur wenige Insel der Zuflucht bietet. Inseln die zuvor riesige Berge und Felsbrocken waren. Die wenigen Lebewesen, dieser trostlosen Ecke der Welt sind verschwunden. Verkrochen an einem sicheren Ort. Monsunzeit heißt Überlebenskampf. Nur ein Paar grollende Donnerschläge hallen durch die durchfluteten Täler. Nur Blitze durchleuten in kleinen Momenten des Lichts die Heimat von Aptera, dem Traumdeuter. Er hat sich einen Schlechten Tag für die Heimkehr ausgesucht, dachte sich Aptera. Doch die Zeit drenkte. Nein die Zeit peitsche ihn vorran, wie ein Bauer sein Lastpferd. Man verließ sich auf ihn. Seine Kameraden brauchten, dass was er hier besorgen würde, für die nahende Mission. Vorallem Sie brauchte es. Die Castanic, die seine harte Schaale brach. Er hatte es fast geschaft. Nun noch wenige Höhenmeter trennten ihn von seiner Klankammer. Nur einige Meter neben dem Baraka schlug ein Blitz ein und offenbarte, die steile Feldswand die er sich hinauf quälte. Diese war nicht nur nass und feucht. Ihm rannte förmlich das Wasser entgegen. Nur jemand der die Felsen kannte wußte wo man anpacken muss, um nicht in den Tot zu stürzen. Schließlich ist das was in dem Felsberg verborgen liegt zu wertvoll um es jedem Unwissenden leicht zu machen. Ausschließlich Klanmitgleider des Löwenkopfs kannten den Weg hinein und vorallem wieder hinaus. Sicherlich würde sie sich eine besseren Zeitpunkt zum besteigen ihrer Kammer wählen. Während er sich auf die letzten Metern schnaufend nach Oben arbeitete, müsste Aptera unweigerlich daran zurückdenken wie es war hier aufzuwachsen. Wie lange er schon fort war. Und warum er diese karge Gegend, die doch seine Heimand war, den Rücken kehrte. Nicht etwas aus Zorn oder Angst, nein aus Schuld und Verantwortungsbewusstsein, verließ er Tor Exul. Und genau jene Gefühle trieben ihn wieder zurück. Vor seine geistigen Augen sah er seinen Zwillingsbruder. Sie waren mehr als nur Geschwister, sie waren wie Eins. Wenn einer traurig war begann der andere zu weinen. Dem Traumdeuter kamen die Tränen als er daran dachte wie unbeschwert es damals Zuhause war, als im eine Hand entgegen gestreckt wurde. Mitten im tiefschwarzen Monsun glänzte die Hand eines Barakas im Donnerlicht. Eine weiterer Paukenschlag später, erkannte Aptera die Vollen Partien seines Gegenübers. "Welch freude ausgerechnet dich am Eingang der Klankammer zu treffen" spricht er und ergreift die Hand seines Mentors Huulk. Dieser erwiedert in einem klaren und festen Ton: " Erstaunt? Nur Aptera ist wahnsinnig und vorallem Selbstlos genug um zum Monsun hier hoch zukrackzeln. Willkommen zurück" Und zieht ihn schwungvoll die nasse Klippe hinauf. "Danke. Es wäre schwer gewesen einem der Klanköpfe mein Vorgehen zu erklären. Gut das du hier warst. So kann ich durchatmen" gibt Aptera schnaufend und in den knien hängend zu. "Nun Traumforscher, der Schmach wirst du nicht entgehen können. Zulange warten deine beiden Schöpfer auf die Rückkehr ihres letzen Kindes, um dich still und heimlich rein und rausschleichen zu lassen" sagt Huulk in einem noch ernster und festeren Ton und fügt warmherzig grinsend hinzu. "Sie sind deine Erschaffer, sie errechnen und spühren deine Nähe. Bist du so Gefühlsüberschemmt worden von der Aussenwelt, dass du das vergessen hast?" Aptera nickt wohlwollend und lacht dem was ihn erwartet ins Gesicht. Blickt zu seinem mit grünspannüberzogenden Mentor hinaus. "Für wahr, zurzeit scheine ich wirklich etwas umnebelt. Mir würde das Wertvollste genommen, Huulk. Und ich will Sie zurück. Koste es all meinen Verstand. Koste es all mein Herz" Sein ehemaliger Meister erwiederte darauf nichts. Doch wirkte er zufrieden, als ob sein Schüler endlich zum Meister geworden war. Als ob er nun jemandes Komplettes vor sich hätte. Weniger einer Hülle, wie einst. Und führte ihn, durch den mit Runen verzierten Torbogen, in die Kammern hinein. Nur ein Losungswort genügte um das Steintor im Bogen aufzutun, als wäre es aus Pappmasche. Weg von der stürmigen Bergspitze, hinein in die ihm vertraute Heimat. '' '' '''''2. Abschnitt – Tiefer hinab in die Vergangenheit Der Klan der Teras war schon immer klein und eher unbekannt. Dies heißt nicht, dass er unbedeuten wäre. Verkannt trifft es wohl eher. Schön seit dem großen Feuerregen der die Riesenauslöschte, gab es für die Löwenköpfe nie Schwarz oder Weiß. Wissenschaft oder Mythologie. Die Wahrheit lag dazwischen. Ihre Gewölbe zeigen dies deutlich. Auf den Weg nach unten in die Katakomben der Klankammer läuft Aptera mit Huulk an ihm wohlbekannten Orte lang. Die entlosswirkende Treppe, die den Weg zu Erleuchtung symbolisiert und mit den Abbildungen der bisherigen Weltgeschichte verziert sind. Die Künstvollen Laternen in den gangen die, die schier unüberschaubaren Archive beleuchten. Die Weltbekannten Studienräume in den die Kraft der Mytholgie gemeinsam mit die der Wissenschaft erforscht wird. Und vorallem findet man überall, das Klanzeichen. An jeder Wand, über jeder Tür, an jeglichen Türknauf, ist er. Der Löwenkopf. Das Markante Gesicht der Gründer, dass auch Aptera trägt. Ihm gehörte die Zukunft des Klans, doch er drehte ihr den Rücken zu. Oft bereute er es zutiefst gegangen zu sein. Doch zuviel erinnerte ihn dieser Ort an seinen Verlust und die Schande. Die letzte Stufe zu nehmen fiel dem Mystiker sichtlich schwer. Ein scherzhaft gemeinter Schubser seines Lehrmeisters half nach. " Ab hier ist es deine Aufgabe. Du möchtest etwas, als tu auch etwas dafür. Auch wenn du dich nicht so fühlst und sicherlich nicht ohne Balast hierher kommt, musst du eines wissen. Wir verachten dich nicht. Wir fürchten uns nur vor dem Weg den du eingeschlagen hast. Den ich nie gewagt habe. Du erforschst Dinge die sich nur weniger unseres Klans bisher getraut haben. Es ist die Angst die sie antreibt, nicht der Zorn. Ich bin Stolz auf deinen Mut, dich zu entwickeln. Und sie". Deutet auf die gigantische Tür vor Ihnen. "Sie lieben dich und sind Stolz auf dich." Aptera ergreift die Hand seine freundes und gibt ihm den Klanhandschlag. In seinem Herz brechen emotionen Hoch, doch er fängt sie ein und beherscht sich. " Danke Huulk, der Weg ist noch nicht beendet und er ist Leidvoll und schwer. Meine Schöpfer werden mir nie Verzeihen können, solange sie unsere Führer sind. " Seufzt und atmet tief aus und blickt dann mit festem Blick zu Tür. "Sie sind gefangen in ihrer Wichtigen Rolle, umgeben von Baraka die sie genau beobachten." Ohne Worte aber im Geist verbunden trennten sich ihre Wege und Aptera schritt in die mit grünem Licht geschmückten Gänge. Sein Ziel klar vor Augen und felsenfest überzeugt für das Richtig einzustehen, ging er bis zur Smaradbesetzen Tür. Der Eingang zum Saal der Mitte. Dem Wichtigsten Ort seines Klan. Geburtsort der großen Erkenntnis und auch der von Ihm, seinem Bruder. Während er die verschieden Runen in einer festgelgten Reihenfolge berührte und diese wabbernt und grell aufleuchteten, schoßen erinnerungen in Aptera Kopf. Schon einmal vollzog er dieses Öffnungsritual des Tores um rechenschaft abzulegen. Er war jung und mit Wunden übersaht damals, die Verzweifelung ins Gesicht geschrieben. Er hatte seinen Zwilling nicht finden können. Es war seine Rettungsmission. Und er kam mit leeren Händen zurück. Monde lang suchte er die blutigen Schlachtfelder, traurigen Lazerete und okulten Sälle der Anhänger Loks. Doch er kam mit leeren Händen wieder. Er war am Boden zerstört und müsste sich nun erklären. Dem Rat erläutern was passiert war. Die leere Hülle spielen, die er nicht war. Die Hülle die vor dem gesamten Kreis der Löwenköpfe weinend zusammen brach. Ein magisches Wort, gefolgt von einer Formel, kombiniert mit einem mystischen Verse öffnete die schwere edelsteinbesetze Stahltür vor Ihm. Seine Gedanken wurden wieder klarer und der Geist der Vergangneheit ließ ihn kurz in Frieden. Er trat ein. Um für seine Liebe einzutretten. ''Abschnitt 3 – Die Seelenrobe, eine Seelenprobe '' Er spührte die Blicke deutlich auf sich als er ins Licht trat. Um ihm die Ränge die den kompletten Raum umlaufen. Ein Licht gespeißt mit der Kraft des Zepters des Ersten ragt aus der Saaldecke empor. Das raunen ist deutlich als er sich umblickt und sich begrüßend verneigt. Er tut es so wie es die Regeln verlangen und kniet sich in den weißen Sandboden und warte bis man Ihn das Wort erteilt. Direkt vor Aptera befindet sich die Spitze und das Zentrum der Ränge. Am höchsten Punkt tretten sie hervor. Sein Schöpfer. Ein Schlag mit ihren Stäben auf den Boden undbricht schlagartig jedes Gespräch und Klang in diesen heiligen Hallen. Die Stille brannnte in Aptera´s Ohren. "Bei Tithus und Balder, Bei Wissenschaft und Mythos. Der Rat begrüßt Aptera, den Traumdeutee " sprechen die Gewaltigen Stimmen. Ihre Worte hallen wild im Saal umher. "Wir wissen warum du hier bist, wir haben es gespüht". Aptera blicke hinaus zu seinen Schöpfern, den Personen die Ihn aufzogen. "Doch wirst du die Robe nicht bekommen, der Rat hält dich nicht für Würdig" Aptera wollte seine Stimme ergeben und erwiedern, doch schwieg er. Das Rederecht war ihm bisher nicht erteilt worden. "Zu sehr sind deine Absichten durch Gefühle gefesselt. Zu hoch ist das Risiko das du die Kraft der Robe eigenützig verschwendest. Sie steht die nur einmal zu. Und nun geh" Wie gelähmt saß er da. Der Sand unter seinen wüßen wurde kälter und sein Blick wurde strumpf. Wenn ihn nicht jemand das Wort erteilen würde müsste er unverrichteter Dinge gehen. Was würde aus Lywn werden. Die Kraft der Robe energie zu Teilen und die Seelen zu verbinden ist so wichtig. Für Ihn. Aber vorallem anderen sonst, überlebenswichtig für seine Lywn. Seine Liebe. Es schien sinnlos und so erhob er sich und wollte gerade gehen als ... "Ich erteile Aptera das Wort, dafür sprechen seine Taten gegen einen neuen Feind unserer Welt." sprach eine Stimme aus den niederen Rängen. Es war Huulk, sein grüner Freund. So beschäftig mit seiner Mission hatte er den neuen Rand seines Meister gar nicht betrachtet. Er war nun Ratsmitglied. Nach anfänglichen raunen in der Menge erhoben sich weitere Stimmen. Der Kulturrang sprach: "Ich erteile Aptera das Wort, er hat mit den Titanenmarkt begründet der Hoffnung ins Land trägt" Nun erhob sich auch ein Baraka des Forscherranges. "Führwahr. Sein Studien der Traumdeutung sind höchst beeindruckend. Seine Forschung führt uns Arun und Sharas Botschaften. Ich erteile Aptera das Wort" Seine Schöpfer meldeten sich sichtlich berührt und auch erleichter zur Wort, ihr Löwenköpfe traten ins Licht. " Eurer neues handeln wiegt eurer bisheriges Tun auf. Ihr dürft nun reden." Mit dem Schwung tausender Pegasuse beflügelt und dem Herz voller unerwarteter Wärme ging Aptera weiter vor und sprach. "Götter, Schöpfer, Brüder und die Mitte, ich spreche zu euch um euch um die Robe zu bitten. Meine Worte müssten sitzen und meine Ausführung perfekt nachvollziehbar sein. Doch hier gehts es nicht um Logik oder Wissenschaft. Hier geht es um meine Seele und mein Herz. Die Gefühle haben mir nicht meinen Verständ benebelt, sie haben ihn mir geöffnet. Meine Forschungen und meine Handeln haben von Emotioen profitiert. Bitte gebt mir diese Robe um das Leben meiner Liebsten zu Retten." Seine Stimme wird lauter, emotionaler und Klangvoller. "Nur die Robe kann ihre Kraft wieder auffüllen. Sie ist meine Seele". Bei diesen Wort bricht Unglauben in den Klanrängen aus. Eine Mischung aus Unverständis, Angst und Verwirrung. "Es ist mein Recht ... "STILL" schreit es vom obersten Rang. "Du hast nur eine Pflicht. Die Pflicht gegenüber Frieden, Gerechtigkeit, Wissenschaft und dem Mystischen. Gefühle wie diese sind es die unsere Vorfahren, die Riesen verdorben haben. Sie führten Sie auf den falschen Weg der ihr Ende bedeutete. Und beinahe auch das unsere. Unsere Macht kombiniert mit egoistischen Motiven wie den Euren, bedeutet den Zorn der Götter auf sich zu lenken. Der Rat hat gesprochen." Ihre Zornigen Worte hallen durch den Saal der Mitte. Sie verfehlen Ihre Wirkung nicht. Nicht das Aptera anfangen würde wieder zusammenzubrechen. Weinend sich auf dem Boden zu kauern. Er hatte dazugelernt. Er kannte nun auch starke Gefühle. Die Worte seine Schöpfer motvierten Ihn endlich aus seinen Ketten zu Spingen. Aptera, dessen Brust schlug wie die eines wilden Basilisken, erhob sein Zepter mit voller Kraft. Die Münder der Ratsmitglieder stand weit offen als sich an der Spitze seines Zepter ein weiße Wolke bildete. Diese wirbelt in Kreis und formte einen Strudel der sich im Saal ausbreitet. So schnell das die Reaktion der Ratsmitglieder wie im schneckentempo aussah. Mit imbrunst sprach der Mystiker ein Mantra: "Seht was ich seh, spührt was ich spühre, fühlt was ich fühle. Seht was ich seh, spührt was ich spühre, fühlt was ich fühle. SEHT WAS ICH SEH, SPÜHRT WAS ICH SPÜHRE, FÜHLT WAS ICH FÜHLE." Der Saal der Mitte war eingenebel in eine Wolke aus weißen Teilchen, die wie kleine Seelen wirkten. Alle Baraka im Raum fühlten sich warm und geborgen. Sie erblickten vor Ihren geistigen Auge Lywn. Ihnen wurde Heiß und ihr Herz schlug wild. Sie waren verbunden mit dem Traumdeuter in der Hallenmitte. Verbunden mit Aptera, der unaufhaltsam das Mantra spach. Sie spührten reine und ehrliche Liebe, wie Sie sie nicht kannten. Dann wurde der Rauch finsterer und die weißen Seelen glimmten blutrot. Sorge, Angst, Furcht und Hass stieg in den Ältesten hoch. Sie warfen sich vor Trauer zu Boden als diese das leere Zelt, in dem eins Lywn krank lag, erblickten. Sein Kummer war für Sie Real. Der Saal der Mitte bebte und das Zepter an der Decke flackerte Wild. Bis schließlich das Licht ausfiel und Aptera müde zu Boden sackte. Der Nebel sinkt sanft zu Boden und verfliegt. ''Abschnitt 4 - Hoffnung '' Die Ruhe ist beißend, doch einige Schlurzen sind zu hören. Er hat seine letzte Möglicheit gezogen. Er bettete das es geklappt hat sie umzustimmen. Das Licht ging wieder an, aber dieses kam nicht von der Decke. Grell war es und in ihr eine lodernde Gestallt. Sie wirkte wie ein Baraka, nur größer und fast Göttlich. Die Schöpfer richteten sich wieder auf und schauten ungläubig von den Rängen und murmelten eineinader zu. Die Worte : "Der Erste" sind zu vernehmen. Aptera erhob seinen Kopf. Seine Hand vor seinem Gesicht geblendet von dem Licht vor Ihm. Es spricht zu Ihm. "Aptera, Kind des Leids, erhebe dich" Das Licht wird schwacher und der Baraka tut wie ihm gesagt. Die Stimme der Gestalt säusselt wie ein Windzug. "Du hast die Robe unseres Klans verdient, du hast den Weg eingeschlagen den das Schicksal für dich errechnet hat. Und das Schicksal für dich vorherbestimmt hat". Die Gestallt erhebt ihr Zepter und eine funkelt umschließt Aptera und formt seine Kleider neu. Seine Robe wird edler und die Anzahl der Schleppen beträgt nun sechs, die Zahl der Ältesten. Wie die Federn eines Gefieders fallen die Funken von Ihm ab, als sie Ihr Werk vollbracht hatten. "Folgt eurem Herzen, eurer Seele und auch eurem Verstand. Begreift die Mitte und erntet Erkenntnis" spricht der scheinbare Erste und verschwimmt langsam wie eine Meereswelle im Sandstrand. "Unglaublich" flüstert Aptera zu sich und blickt auf seine neue Robe hinab. Sein Glück kan er kaum begreifen. Zu zureal ist das ganze Geschehen. Doch kann er sich nicht verkneifen vor Freude lauthals zu lachen und eine kleine Träne zu verdrücken. Erstlangsam begreift er als er sich umsieht das die Ältesten in den Rängen sich vor Ihm verbeugen und einige sogar eifrig notieren. Stolz und ein wenig verschüchtert blickt er zu seinen Schöpfern, seine Eltern. Ihre sonst so Sorgenvolle Gesicht werden kurz ganz sanft und weich. Die Erläuchtung siegt in seinem Geist als er ihr Zepter noch flackern sieht. Er erkennnt was sie für Ihn getan haben. Sie haben seiner Emotiontat einen Geschenk gemacht. Eine Show die Ihm die Robe gab ohne ihre Position zu gefährden. "Danke" war das einzige Wort was er in den Saal der Mitte sprach bevor er ging. Nicht ganz versöhnt aber befreit erklimmt Aptera die Spitze der Klankammer. Die Wolkendecke öffnet sich und der erste Lichtstrahl seit Wochen erreicht Tor Exul. Sein Gedanken im Herzen.